


Strong and Steady

by profilingpotterheads



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profilingpotterheads/pseuds/profilingpotterheads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a kiss; meant to be nothing more than a kiss. The idea spurred out of thin air- bored thin air if honesty is a thing right now. From one best friend to another, the alpha male hadn't gotten laid recently, testing his nerves and focus, while the other man had had bi-curious thoughts and dreams that plagued his spare minutes and nights.</p>
<p>The men's Sunday afternoon hang outs were soon tainted with a taste of something different, something that changed the air around them completely while they sat on the well worn couch, but it was something that neither of them could put their finger on for the time being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong and Steady

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting my first year of college and moving in with my boyfriend for the first time come two days time, so my life is going to be pretty hectic for a while, but I will keep updating! It just might be a little slow :(

Spencer sighed, sinking into the couch his rear knew so well. It felt good to relax and get back into the usual Sunday afternoon tradition he and Morgan knew so well. The last few Sundays they had been away working on cases, leaving them both feeling spent and mentally exhausted. Needless to say, it felt good to not think and just watch something mindless on the television.

As Spencer took a pull from the bottle of beer shoved in his hands upon entering the small house, Derek finally settled on the opposite end of the couch with a pizza box in hand and a grunt of satisfaction. Spencer smirked to himself, he couldn't help but notice how everything about Derek Morgan seemed to scream “primal male”. Everything from the obviously masculine decor of his house, to the lack of real food in his kitchen, not ending at the dusty corners of each room.

“What are you smilin' at there kid?” Morgan demanded roughly, shoving a large bite of greasy pizza in his mouth before tossing the box onto the coffee table in Spencer's general direction.

“Just you being a stinky, sweaty, chest beating male with absolutely no cleaning or cooking sense in that brain of yours,” he replied, chuckling to himself before helping himself to the pizza as well. Derek chewed thoughtfully at the younger man's remark and swallowed before answering.

“Why would I have to do any of those things when I have you and Baby Girl around to keep me from wasting away in my own filth and becoming a three-hundred pound man from pizza and burgers?” That was something that always impressed Spencer about Derek- how no matter what the latter man always seemed to make conversation look easy, and he always seemed in control and at ease of every situation thrown his way. That was one, of many things, that Spencer envied of Derek.

“I'm telling,” Spencer mumbled, picking up the remote and causally flipping through channels on the older man's satellite menu.

“Hey, hey, hey there Pretty Boy, just what do you think you're doing?” Derek said playfully, reaching over and grabbing the remote from Spencer's long fingers. “Last time was your pick of what to watch, now it's my turn. Rules are rules and fair is fair!”

“And I fully agree with that statement! As it goes, it is my turn to choose the program as you chose to watch the cheerleading tournament last time!” Derek chuckled at his friend and co-workers shocked face.

“Let me let you in on a little secret there champ, that was for the both of us, therefore keeping my place in line up for choosing what to watch this Sunday!”

“Wait, wait, wait, so you're telling me, that when I put something on, if I declare that it is “for the both of us to benefit from”, that I reserve the right to choose again the week after?” Spencer's voice faltered with an incredulous pitch raise.

“Yes, but I will warn you right now that Star Trek does not fall under the “mutual benefit” category.”  
Sulking, Spencer sat all the way back in the couch and crossed his arms over his thin chest. He really needed to start hosting these lazy Sunday afternoons at his place, where he would have a better chance at holding the upper hand.

After what seemed like agonizing hours, Derek finally settled on watching a televised game of sports. Judging by the gloves a bunch of players were holding, and the bat the one man up front was wielding, Spencer was willing to bet it was baseball they were watching.

x x x

As the seconds ticked to minutes, and finally sixty of the bastards melted by, Spencer lay half dozed on the couch. Some how he had shifted so that his back was against the arm of the couch, and his feet lay somewhere in the middle between them. Somewhere in the background, Spencer registered the sounds of a spectator sport coming from the TV, and Derek curing along with half the fans, but the bored and exhausted man really couldn't be bothered to try and stay fully alert and pay attention.

In his haze, Spencer's eyes drifted closed, and slowly the musky smells and rough hands of Derek Morgan filled his half unconscious brain. Nothing concrete flooded Spencer's brain, but hazy images of the two men close on the couch with Spencer on the bigger man's lap flirted with his dreams. Mostly it was the senses that were teased. At one point, Spencer could have swore that Derek was behind him, leaning close and whispering in his ear so that his hot breath tickled the side of his neck. There was something so erotic about the closeness Spencer was imagining, and even more so when dream Derek reached forward and palmed the front of Spencer's strained slacks with his large hand. Squirming and wiggling, he let a small moan out by accident, and instead of scaring the darker man away like Spencer had thought, Derek only pressed harder and demanded to hear what Spencer let slip before.

“Mmm, Derek,” Spencer moaned softly again, and as the man's full lips curved around moaning his name, Derek pushed his erection harder against the genius' lower back, desperate for some friction to release the aching, ever building pressure.

“Reid... Reid, man wake up,” Derek said, all traces of lust from dream-Derek gone. Instead, he was replaced with a very real, very anxious man sitting at the end of the couch with Spencer's feet in his lap, one foot still idly stroking the front of Derek's jeans.  
Instantly embarrassed, Spencer jolted up immediately. His eyes lowered to his own lap in shame, where he noticed his erection, painfully obvious not only to him.

“I, I uhm, am sorry,” Spencer coughed out, rubbing the back of his neck. In honesty, Spencer had revealed to his best friend that he had been having rather erotic dreams that woke him at the oddest of hours, and how he had never experienced such a raging libido before, but what the doctor had failed to mention was how all the dreams centered around him, the dark god in front of him.

“You were ugh, saying my name,” Derek said, looking anywhere but at the man who looked more than ashamed for the both of them.

“Was I? My apologies, I don't know what got into me.”

“Yeah, and you curled up and stretched your legs over me, and were, ah, massaging a certain area with your foot.” At those words, Spencer turned more than pink. He wasn't exactly sure how to pull out of this one with his dignity still in tact and his friendship remaining. It was true that Spencer was having erotic and dirty thoughts about his best friend, and often fantasized about touching him and being dominated by him, but Derek was anything but bi-sexual; always the womanizer.

“Again, uh, my apologies, I didn't mean to. Well, I mean I guess I sort of did, I mean you're attractive and close to me, so it seems only natural that you'd become to object of my dreams during a bi-curious stage in my life. Did you know that according to the Kinsey study years ago that thirty-seven percent of the participants identified themselves as heterosexual, but have had at least one homosexual encounter to the point of orgasm? I find that fascinating, thirty-seven percent. Theoretically, if we had 98 more people in this little house is is very likely that you or I, or even both would have a homosexual encounter and achieve orgasm because of it, ha.”

By the time Spencer calmed down enough to take a breath, Derek's head had just stopped spinning long enough to grasp what his friend had said. Did he really admit to having reoccurring homosexual dreams about him? How did he feel about that? In the end, Derek couldn't ignore or deny the fact that Spencer's wandering foot gave him a very hard erection. For a moment, he allowed the bony foot to caress his hard-on, giving slight friction and pressure to the stiffened appendage. All too soon though, Derek snapped out of whatever trance he seemed to be lulled into, and woke the sleeping beauty.

“Spencer, I uh, don't judge me okay?” Derek started, staring down Spencer as if the man was about to get up and shout the situation out the window to Virginia below. The man nodded slightly. “Well, I uh, didn't all together hate having your feet rub up on me, and well, I have to admit I find you kinda cute in that “I haven't slept in three days and my hair looks freshly fucked” sort of way. I really haven't been getting much action lately, and I know you haven't either and you're struggling with this bi-curious thing, and I think maybe we could help each other out, you know?” Now it was Derek who was rambling.

Stunned, Spencer pulled his feet closer to him and sat tucked in on the couch. How could one unconscious mistake lead him here, to this? His straight best friend offering to test out new feelings he seemed to acquire. Quickly, Spencer weighed the options in his head. One, run as fast as he could out the front door and never look back, or two, press his lips to the ones five feet away from him.  
Derek started to squirm on his end. He had taken a massive leap of faith by suggesting such a ludicrous and off the wall idea, and Spencer was taking far too long to answer. Had he said the wrong thing? Was Spencer not actually interested in him? Just liked his appearance for whatever fantasy he had going on in his head at that moment?

Finally, an agonizingly long time later, the slighter man licked his lips shyly and fixed his innocent but lusty gaze on Derek, slowly filling the space between the two men and pressing his lips softly, and uncertainly against his own rougher ones.

Spencer damned near almost moaned into the slightly chapped lips in front of him. It had been far too long of him imagining what this moment would feel like, and not enough time preparing for the situation.

Derek, more comfortable with sexual situations in general, and being the alpha male he was, quickly took the lead and parted Spencer's lips with his tongue, softly applying pressure, and when Reid opened up and let himself feel the moment, Derek gently bit down on the other man's bottom lip. The little act of kindness rewarded Derek with having his shirt caught and balled up in the two pale fists of Spencer as he moaned his friend's name the best he could.


End file.
